SBG Wiki:Discussions/On the Topic of Club SpongeBob
Discussion Hey all, I was generously allowed to create this discussion despite not being an admin. Anyways; My issue here is on the potential merger we may have with the Club SpongeBob Wiki (I'll provide a link). My thought is that we should discuss and vote on how we think we could improve this merger that may or may not happen. We should also try to discuss any ideas anybody might have to try and make this easier and whether it is truly worth it. Thanks and here is the link: https://clubspongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Club_SpongeBob_Wiki Atah-Xil (talk) 23:09, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Response Hello there! This is the owner of The Club SpongeBob Wiki, JoJoMKWUTeam. So, there is a merge that may happen with the Club SpongeBob Wiki (my wiki) and SpongeBob Galaxy Wiki (this wiki). We need help if we should do it or not. It seems like my opinion so far is no, but I want to make a further review from the people here. What do you think? Should we merge? Should we stay separate? Let us know! You may also check out the wiki if you want to. Here is the link to the wiki: https://clubspongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Club_SpongeBob_Wiki JoJoMKWUTeam 17:45, October 2018 (UTC) Voting Support the merge * The two wiki's share a common goal and this wiki has more resources that users can use, this merge would benefit users of both communities. Xenos001 (talk) * Per Xenos. I firmly believe there are a lot of unnecessary wikis on the same topic, this is an example. Definitely a merge would be beneficial. * Atah-Xil (talk) 20:53, October 15, 2018 (UTC) * after taking a long look, yeah it should merge. Dagoth Gares (talk) 22:58, October 20, 2018 (UTC) * per Xeno and Golfpecks. KingOfZambezi (talk) 02:28, October 28, 2018 (UTC) * AH93 Neutral * Finally, I have a potential guesstimation to ending this all off. I am starting to think no, to merging this wiki. We get you want to merge this, I am starting to think no. Let me get things out of the way. Now The Club SpongeBob Fanon Wiki well be kept. Uhhh, this makes no sense. Isn't this The Club SpongeBob Fanon Wiki a division of The Club SpongeBob Wiki? It would make no sense to call it Club SpongeBob Fanon, if Club SpongeBob, were to be merged. The information will be kept. I don't know. Don't you already have enough information for some of your pages? Wait, wait, wait, wait, I reread this. All the information we don't have there it says. Whatever, I guess I am neutral to that. Now why do you want to merge this wiki? Let me guess, you want to be the best SpongeBob wiki. I don't know what else to say about that. Being Administrator. Couldn't I already be an administrator by editing this wiki, following the rules, etc, etc? Sure it would be easier to get admin, but this doesn't make too much sense. I could be an administrator without merging. Let's just finish this off. If you want more information, let me know. Now my conclusion being, I may not merge this wiki. I am more on the not merge side. But, I still have one more thing left to say. This is temporary. I may change my mind. My original opinion was going to be Opposed all at once, but nah. I rather just leave it off for more discussion. I don't want to rewrite this again, as I had to many times during the days. Give me more time, as this is still temporary. I may change my mind later. - JoJoMKWUTeam :* I see why you're a bit confused with the fanon wiki's, I figured you'd be fine with the fanon still being called Club SpongeBob, but that could be cleared up with absorbing the SpongeBob Galaxy Fanon Wiki (a wiki that only has 4 pages and has been abandoned for 4 years) we can clear that up in a private conversation if you're interested. Now to the point of why I'm interested in us merging, it is because your wiki is far smaller than this wiki and we literally share the same goals as I have told you. Do I think a merge would one day make us more popular than ESB? I don't know, I know that is a very long term and far reaching goal to even be neck to neck with ESB. I offered you being an administrator if the merge does happen because I figured it would be fair since you would willingly agree to merge and that you could continue with your ideas being developed here (since again, we share many of the same and/or similar goals). And yes, I would like some more info on your thoughts and I am glad you are still thinking about it instead of immediately saying no. I hope this has possibly cleared some things up. Xenos001 (talk) :** You mean, merging SpongeBob Galaxy Fanon Wiki with Club SpongeBob Fanon Wiki? Doesn't matter what happens, Club SpongeBob Fanon is kinda like Club SpongeBob except with Fanon. Being an admin. It would be fair. I was saying, I can still earn without merging. It's cool and all. Being better than ESB. I understand. That wiki has 18,000 pages. This wiki has, nearly 800 pages, and this wiki has been around for 4 years. Well, really 1 year since you joined in September 2017. Rather, not compare ESB with us right now. This is a difficult goal to reach beyond ESB, but we can make it eventually. I don't really have much to say now but, I will think of more later. - JoJoMKWUTeam :*** I do NOT think this wiki should be in competition with ESB. Considering how I might retire from here sometime next year, this merge should not be on that focus but rather to create a "back-up" or "spare" SpongeBob database if anything happens to ESB. The merge would be good because we don't need two fanon wikis or two wikis in general. We can all the pages at your wiki so all the content you guys created is saved first onto here if that sounds better. I think we can eventually sort things out once we merge it. :*** For Xenos001, I don't have any information yet, as maybe I will add it later. For Golfpecks256, I have information, but, I have to add it later. OK? - JoJoMKWUTeam * SpongeBot678 19:15, October 15, 2018 (UTC) :* May I ask why? ::* I'm just unsure at the moment. SpongeBot678 21:36, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Oppose the merge * This merge is absolutely non-sense. Why would you want to merge a wiki with another wiki? They already did the work to create the wiki and get all the people. Why all tear it apart? >:( - SpongeBob-Fan-1400 :* If you're curious you can literally go check JoJoMKWUTeam's message wall and mine on Club SpongeBob and this wiki to find out why. I find it rather strange you're so adamant in defending Club SpongeBob from a merge that would help them out when you just joined them on the 22nd of November. ::* It's JoJoMKWUTeam, not JoJoMKUTeam. Can anyone actually spell it right? (I fixed it) Anyways, I will check it out, but it will not help Club SpongeBob. They lose the work that they made; but I am confused, why are you doing this anyways? I don't get it why. SpongeBob-Fan-1400 :::* The reason I want to merge is because both of our wiki's share the same goals. Club SpongeBob is also much smaller than SBG and thus would require less amount of time to move the pages and info over here rather than vice-versa. They would not be losing all of the work they have made, it will be transported here, that's how a merger works. The only information that would be lost is information that is already on SBG. That's why I want this to happen. Discussions